The Locket
by xDarkSonicx
Summary: Bokkun is a little robot who works for Dr. Eggman. One day, when he was delivering a message to Sonic, he lost something valuable to him, a locket. Now he must find it before his secret love leaks out. If it does, he'll become dissensembled!


Bokkun flew to a small room and made sure no one else was inside. He opened up a small locket that hung around his neck and sighed. He was completely head-over-heels for someone, yet he knew they didn't like him at all. He closed it back up as he heard footsteps approaching and flew out of the room, almost right into Dr. Eggman. "There you are, Bokkun! I need you to deliver a message to Sonic and his friends!"

That was Bokkun's job. To deliver messages to Sonic and his allies by the notorious Dr. Eggman. He didn't mind his job, it was quite hilarious to see the message blow up in their faces! He continued his flight until he reached the house of Tails, Sonic's best friend. He knew Sonic would be there, for he almost always is. He desended down toward the window and peeked in. Yep, there he was...  
>"Tails, are you sure that you'll even need that?" Sonic asked. "You never know when it might come in handy!" Was the reply Sonic got from the other room. Sonic was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Tails was usually quicker with his updates, but this time he decided to do multiple updates to his airplane, the Tornado.<br>Bokkun let out a laugh as he hovered a few feet from the hedgehog. Sonic let out a shout of surprise and hid, knowing full well about his exploding messages. "Well, that was completely rude!" Bokkun chided, as he took a small TV from his bag. He turned it on and on the screen was Eggman's ugly mug. "Ho ho ho ho! Greetings, Sonic. I'm here to challenge you and all your little friends to a showdown! Meet me at this location at noon." The screen showed a map with a large red arrow pointing to a spot.  
>The TV, as expected, exploded leaving black dust all over the area. Bokkun flew off, laughing about the now black-dust covered Sonic's expression when it exploded. He always loved to see thier faces! He was about to take a look into his locket again, when he noticed it wasn't around his neck. "Oh no! I must have dropped it!" Bokkun wailed. This couldn't be happening to him! If anyone found out about... Bokkun flew at a fast-paced speed in hopes he'll find it before anyone else does.<p>

Rouge looked at the locket on the ground and picked it up. "Hmm... This is Bokkun's locket..." She knew it was his, since she had taken it from him before and blackmailed him that she'd tell everyone about his secret and humiliate him in front of everyone. "I guess I'll keep it to blackmail him again..." She smirked and flew off.

Bokkun sat on the ground and cried and cried and cried. He couldn't find it anywhere! "What's the matter?" Bokkun looked up and saw Sonic standing in front of him. "None of your business!" Bokkun shouted at him. He hated it when Sonic would help him, or see if he needed help. Sonic had a kind heart that enabled him to even help his enemies when they needed it. What a hero...  
>Sonic shrugged. "Alright, since you put it that way." He simply ran off, probably going to where Eggman told him to go. Bokkun watched after him and went back to crying over his lost locket. It just wasn't fair! Why do these kinds of things happen to him? He was crying too much to even notice Rouge standing next to him, until she spoke. "Hello, Bokkun."<br>Bokkun jumped with a shout and turned to her. "Quit sneaking up on me like that!" "Did you lose something?" Rouge taunted as she dangled the locket in front of him. "You found it! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Bokkun jabbered, trying to take the locket back from her. "Nuh uh uh~ You have to do a little something for me..." Bokkun could have cried again. Of course... "Whatever it is, I'll do it!"  
>Rouge smirked and turned her back to him. "You need to get Shadow out of his room..." She told him. Bokkun nodded quickly. "I will! I will!" He quickly flew to Eggman's base where Shadow lived. He always stayed in his room, ignoring the outside world. Bokkun knew how to get him out of there though. He flew into Shadow's room, snatched the emerald on the table and flew out quickly. "Hey!" Shadow shouted, chasing after him.<br>Bokkun dropped the emerald in front of Rouge, took his locket back and flew away before Shadow could rip him apart. Rouge picked up the emerald and smiled. 'Bokkun sure knows how to lure someone in...' Shadow stopped in front of Rouge and demanded she give him back the emerald. The rest Bokkun didn't care about as he looked in his locket again. He sighed again and forgot to look where he was going.  
>A bird, known as a flicky in this world, accidentally bumped into him and the locket slipped out of Bokkun's grasp. "Oh no!" He quickly dove after it ,but too late. It fell onto Knuckles' head. Bokkun gasped and shouted, "Give that back, it's mine!" He didn't realize his mistake until Knuckles opened it. "Oh... my... god..." He said. Bokkun began to sweat. "Pl-please don't tell!" He wailed, terrified. Knuckles burst out laughing. "You love SONIC?"<br>Bokkun felt completely embarrassed. He snatched the locket from Knuckles' hands and begged him once more not to tell. He flew back into the blue sky, praying Knuckles would keep it secret. But a feeling Bokkun had told him that Knuckles would tell and he'd be a laughing stock.

Bokkun in a tree, crying. Knuckles was going to tell and then Eggman would dissemble him and make a new messenger robo... He didn't realize he was crying so loud, until he heard a familiar voice. "You're still crying?" He gave Sonic a glare and looked away, trying to suppress his sobs. Sonic jumped up into the tree and sat not to far from Bokkun. "What's up?" "Nothing!" Bokkun shouted back, crying more.  
>Sonic rolled his eyes. He's try to help Bokkun, yet he'd never allow him to. It irritated him and Sonic wished he'd just allow him to. "Why don't you let me help you for a change?" "Because you're the enemy!" Bokkun retorted. "So? I help Egghead every now and then..." "That's EggMAN! And I don't care! I'd never allow you to help me!"<br>"Whatever..." Sonic said, nonchalant. He jumped down from the tree and was about to run off, when Bokkun said, "Wait..." "Yeah?" Sonic asked, looking upward at him. "I... I never want you to bother me again!" With that Bokkun flew off, wishing he hadn't said that. It didn't matter... Sonic would do it again anyway. He was kind that way... To everybody. Bokkun opened his locket again and looked at the pictures inside, all of Sonic with hearts around his face. Next to them was an engraving that read, "Bokkun + Sonic."


End file.
